


Cady/Janis one shots :)

by allidoisfangirl



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allidoisfangirl/pseuds/allidoisfangirl
Summary: Janis is having a shitty day and Cady is a perfect loveable bean and cheers her up.*TRIGGER WARNING*Self-harm(Nothing graphic, Janis has some cuts on her arm)





	Cady/Janis one shots :)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I stayed up til 4 am and this is what came of it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=I+stayed+up+til+4+am+and+this+is+what+came+of+it).



I pulled down my jacket sleeves, a nervous habit that was nearly impossible to break, and collapsed into my chair. I had pretty much sprinted through the halls to avoid getting nasty looks since I looked like a pile of shit this morning. I had gotten next to no sleep last night and you could tell. My hair was disheveled, wearing my makeup overnight had caused my skin to break out into a valley of pimples, and I was wearing the same exact outfit as yesterday.  
First period would probably be hell since I hadn’t had any coffee this morning and this year I had neither Damian nor Cady in any of my classes. I was however blessed with Regina George’s wretchedness. I’ll admit, she’d been better since she was hit by a bus, but she was still a bitch in my mind, neck brace or no.  
I kept my head down as students came into the classroom and tried my very best not to get noticed. I placed a notebook on my desk. I flipped to an empty page and started to doodle in it with a pen I had found on the ground. I drew a few hearts and stars in the corner to warm my hand up and then began to sketch the outline of a face and figure.I wasn’t entirely sure what I was drawing, yet. The bell rang and a few more kids trickled into the classroom, including Regina. The teacher stood up and started talking, but I completely tuned her out. I now knew what I was drawing, and it looked pretty good. I stared at the finished product and checked my watch, first period was pretty much over and I hadn’t spent a single minute of it listening to the teacher.  
I leaned over to the kid next to me. “Hey, do we have any homework? I kinda forgot to listen.” He glanced at me, pointed to his earbuds and looked back down at his opened, blank notebook in front of him. I rolled my eyes and went back to sitting upright in my chair. But I had let my defenses down for one minute.  
The kid sitting behind me, some jock I hadn’t even bothered to learn the name of, was whispering in my ear. “I saw what you were drawing, fucking lesbo.”  
My chest instantly tightened and I quickly flipped my notebook shut.  
“Please wait to pack up until I dismiss you.” My English teacher drawled.  
I didn’t listen and picked up the two textbooks I had under my desk, and placed them on top. I felt my eyes filling up with tears and stood up. “I need to go to the bathroom. Like, now.” I said urgently.  
“Fine.” She waved her hand and I rushed out the door. I  
was running down the hall, hot tears now streaming down my face. I don’t know exactly why it got to me today, that sort of thing happened all the time, but I just couldn’t deal right now. Once I reached the bathroom I got in a stall, slammed and locked the door and dropped onto the toilet. I leaned over and started to sob, my tears hitting the books on the ground below me.  
I heard the door to the bathroom open and wanted to stop crying. I wanted to be doing anything else. But I couldn’t help myself, the tears were out now and there was no control over them. Whoever had opened the door knocked on my stall.  
“Go away.” I stuttered through my sobs.  
“Jan? Is that you?” Cady’s soft familiar voice made my sobs slow. I reached up and unlocked the stall door. She came in, locked the door again, and wrapped her arms around my head. “It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m here.”  
We stayed like that for a while, my heart pounding and shoulders shaking.  
The bell rang, other girls came and went, and she just held onto me while I cried. She hugged me so fiercly yet gently that it almost made me cry harder out of hapiness.  
Finally, I had stopped crying and I pulled out of the hug. “I’m sorry for making you miss class.” I apologized, feeling suddenly guilty.  
“Jan, don’t worry about it. I’d miss any amount of class if it meant you weren’t crying.” She sat down on the ground of the bathroom, placing my books in her lap. “Can I asked what happened?”  
I took a deep shaky breath. “This guy in my class call me a lesbo.”  
“Fuck him,” Cady said, crossing her arms.  
I managed a soft chuckle. “It’s not even really that, that happens all the time. It just sort of hit me really strongly today.”  
“Well, of course, that would affect anybody. You’re really strong, Jan.” Cady said, smiling up at me.  
I shook my head. “No, I’m really not. I’m not strong at all.”  
“You are. You’re the strongest person I know, and I love you for it.” She was still smiling, and for some reason, I didn’t want her to be anymore.I was angry that she was arguing with me on this. Because I knew I was not strong.  
I slipped my jacket off. “Does this look like the arm of somebody who’s strong?” I half-shouted half-cried, waving my left arm around. The red lines up and down my forearm glittered in the fluorescent lights.  
Cady’s smile quickly disappeared, and she looked almost… heartbroken. “Janis…”  
“I’m sorry.” I suddenly felt nauseated, and panic spread through my body. I couldn’t believe I had just shown her that. My disgusting, repulsive scars.  
I went to my jacket up from the floor but she stopped me, and took my left hand, extending my arm. She examined it for what felt like months but was probably no longer than fives minutes. I watched her look at my arm, and could see the despair in her eyes. “Why?”  
“I-“ I had no words, and almost wanted to cry again but I wasn’t sure there were any tears left in my body. “I don’t know.”  
She let go of my hand, but I didn’t move my arm away from her. “Does it help in some way?"  
“I mean… I guess it does. Yeah. It’s almost like a way to control my pain, because usually others always are in control of that. And also kind of a way to release my pain. I don’t know how to explain it. It’s just… comforting.” I put my jacket in my lap, but not on yet.  
Cady blinked some tears out of her eyes. “Does anybody else know? Damian, or your parents?’  
I almost laughed at her naiveté, but I understood it was a serious question and decided against it. “No. I don’t think Damian would get it, he’d just try to cheer me up in every way possible. And don’t even get me started on my parents.”  
“Okay.” She hesitated. “I think you should talk to somebody who's more educated on this type of thing. Maybe the guidance counselor?”  
This time I did let out a little laugh. “He would have to tell my parents if I’m self-harming since it could lead to suicide.” Her eyes widened and I shook my head. “It won’t! It won’t! Don’t worry about that. But uh… I don’t know it’s a liability or something.”  
“Maybe you could talk to him and not tell him you're self-harming? I could always go with you.” She offered.  
I smiled, a small, small smile but a smile nonetheless. “That sounds… manageable.”  
“Good!” Cady stood up. “Do you want to go now?”  
I laughed again. “Cady, I don’t think I’m quite ready for that right at the moment. I will be in the future, but I just can’t right now.”  
“Okay, that’s fine. Whenever you’re ready I will go with you. Um… do you want to go somewhere at least?”  
She asked.I furrowed my brow. “Go where…?”  
“I don’t know. Somewhere other than school, I guess. I can tell you don’t want to be here anymore.”  
“Cady Heron… I cannot believe you are encouraging me to ditch school. I like this side of you.” I teased.  
She blushed a light shade of pink, which I found adorable. “We don’t have to, I just thought I might be fun. And now you have the car now and everything!”  
“Oh, don’t get me wrong. I really fucking want to ditch. And we’re gonna have a fucking ball.” I got off the toilet I had been sitting on for over an hour and went up to the sink, splashing my face with water. “Let’s do this, bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks, I wrote this at around four AM and then edited at eight AM after sleeping a total of zero seconds last night.  
> Probably not my best work of writing but I really wanted to write something for this ship after seeing the musical on Wednesday.
> 
> Also, if you or a friend are self-harming PLEASE talk to a trusted adult or friend. And if it's your friend please talk them into talking to somebody, because it really does help.


End file.
